


Accidental Admission

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Steve
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mi fai impazzire, Stark.”<br/>“Me lo dicono spesso, fa parte del mio charme.” continuò col suo solito tono di sfida, quello che faceva bollire il sangue di Steve.<br/>“Come se fosse quello ad avermi fatto innamorate di te.” sbuffò Steve senza neppure rendersi conto di ciò che aveva appena detto.<br/>“Aspetta, cosa?” chiese perplesso Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Admission

**Author's Note:**

> Note autore  
> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi. Inoltre, l'event durante il quale son state scritte era diviso in giornate a tema quindi volevo postarle specificandolo ed insieme al banner del tema stesso.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

Scritta durante la giornata dedicata alle rom-com/clichè

  


 

_**Accidental Admission** _

  
_Prompt: Stony, in una litigata, scappa un "ti amo"_  


Steve lanciò lo scudo a terra, il metallo emise un forte clang a contatto col pavimento del laboratorio di Tony, quest'ultimo in piedi sulla piattaforma mentre le braccia robotiche cercavano di disassemblare l'armatura deformata dal corpo di Stark.

“Hai chiuso il canale di comunicazione.” disse solo Steve mettendosi di fronte al compagno d'armi, le gambe leggermente aperte, il corpo retto come un muro, le spalle larghe e le braccia incrociate al petto.

Tony sbuffò evitando il contatto visivo. “Ero occupato. Le vostre chiacchiere mi disturbavano.”

“Eri occupato a non ubbidire agli ordini, Tony. Perfino Clint ti aveva perso di vista e Hulk ti ha quasi schiacciato quando ha cercato di attaccare.”

Stark sbuffò. “Sono ancora tutto intero.”

“Potevi non esserlo.” esclamò Steve, il tono di voce che finalmente si alzava.

“Non sono affari tuoi.” continuò Tony quasi con tono derisorio, mentre il braccio robotico faticava a staccare il pettorale dell'armatura.

“Sì, lo sono. Sono affari miei se un membro del mio team muore durante una battaglia perchè non sono stato in grado di coordinarvi.” rispose il Capitano facendo un passo avanti e togliendo a forza il pezzo d'armatura, prima di lanciarselo alle spalle, la stanza che di nuovo si riempiva di rumori metallici.

“Ouch.” disse beffardo Tony fissandolo negli occhi con espressione seria nonostante non avesse provato alcun dolore.

“Mi fai impazzire, Stark.”

“Me lo dicono spesso, fa parte del mio charme.” continuò col suo solito tono di sfida, quello che faceva bollire il sangue di Steve.

“Come se fosse quello ad avermi fatto innamorate di te.” sbuffò Steve senza neppure rendersi conto di ciò che aveva appena detto.

“Aspetta, cosa?” chiese perplesso Tony.

Rogers rimase in silenzio, ma la sua postura cambiò visibilmente. Fece un passo indietro e fissò altrove, le spalle più rigide ma meno dritte, le braccia lungo i fianchi, i pugni stretti.  
“Forse ho sbattuto la testa più forte di quel che pensavo. O magari hai sbattuto la testa tu, Cap.” ridacchiò nervoso.

“Smettila.” rispose solo Steve in tono serio.

Per qualche istante calò il silenzio.

“Oddio, lo pensi davvero.” esclamò Stark con la voce qualche ottava più alta del normale, quasi in tono isterico. “Sono troppo sobrio per avere questa conversazione.” borbottò liberandosi finalmente anche dell'ultimo pezzo di armatura.

Tony si passò una mano tra i capelli e provò a parlare senza riuscire a trovare le parole, senza riuscire a metabolizzare. Eseguì la stessa operazione per un paio di volte prima che Steve sbuffasse e si avviasse verso la porta. “Non importa, scordatelo.”

“Ehy, ehy, aspetta, Steve. JARVIS, chiudi il laboratorio.”  
“Con piacere, signore.”

Steve si voltò e Tony quasi si trovò a schiantarsi contro di lui. “Lasciami uscire. Ora.”

“Sì, certo, così andrai nella tua stanza a mettere il muso o in palestra a distruggere un numero imprecisato di sacchi da boxe. No, resterai qui e parleremo come persone adulte.” Tony fece una pausa. “Non ci credo che l'ho appena detto. Ho definitivamente battuta la testa troppo forte.” borbottò.

Steve sospirò e incrociò di nuovo le braccia al petto, questa volta cercando di mettere qualcosa tra se stesso e Tony. “Okay, ehm... Parliamo.”

“Non c'è nulla di cui parlare. Me ne farò una ragione, non è come se fosse la prima volta.”

Tony sbuffò una risata. “Wow, così semplice superare una cotta per me?”

“Non sono affari tuoi.” lo citò con un sorriso soddisfatto Steve.

“Touchè. Ma, lo sono se a me piacerebbe provare ad uscire con te.”

Steve lo fissò sospettoso. “Se fosse vero lo sarebbero.”

“Perchè non dovrebbe essere vero, Steve? Avanti, ci è arrivato perfino Thor che flirto con te il 90% delle volte in cui sei nella stessa stanza in cui sono io. E il restante 10% del tempo lo passiamo a discutere in questo modo patetico! Davvero non te n'eri accorto?”

Rogers non rispose, ma continuò a fissarlo. “A quanto pare no.” disse dopo un po', decidendo di credergli.

“Oh. Quindi, è deciso? Usciamo insieme?”

“Chiedimelo come si deve dopo che avremo fatto una doccia e vedremo.”  
Tony sorrise sornione, pronto a rispondere in modo lascivo.

“Ognuno nelle proprie stanze.”  
Stark sbuffò. “Peccato.”


End file.
